Ryuusei no Nozoma
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU-Songfic]Estando en diferentes lugares, vieron una estrella fugaz, suplicando una esperanza… ¿Cuál era? Reencontrarse alguna vez.


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen._

_**Aclaraciones: **__[AU- Songfic] canción "**Aoki Tsuki Michete**" de Akira. Está un poco relacionado con mi fic, "The Brave girl". Letra en cursiva y entre comillas, es la letra de la canción._

_**Summary: **__Estando en diferentes lugares, vieron una estrella fugaz, suplicando una esperanza… ¿Cuál era? Reencontrarse alguna vez._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryuusei no Nozoma**

**[**_Estrella fugaz de la Esperanza_**]**

* * *

"_En la fría noche,_

_La luna azul ilumina mis heridas,_

_En las nubes se oscurece,_

_Un deseo efímero…"_

Durante la noche, la luna iluminaba a dos personas que se habían pasado todo el día entrenando, pues en estos días en su hogar, las cosas se iban dificultando porque han pasado dos semanas desde que vio por última vez a su amiga, necesitaba verla, hablar con ella por lo menos una vez más pero, las discusiones entre sus padres lo deprimían: porque su madre salía a defenderlo, para que su padre no lo vuelva a lastimar, tristemente, perdió a esa persona especial, a su madre, Ume.

— ¡Levántate cobarde! —exclamo su padre estando de brazos cruzados, viendo como su débil e inútil hijo se estaba levantando del suelo con dificultad, sus piernas parecían temblar al igual que sus brazos, pero se incorporaba para ponerse en posición de ataque. A él no le importaba que sus heridas comenzaban a brotar sangre, — ¡Ven atácame! —ordeno con voz dominante.

—_Tch._ _—_suspiro molesto, el niño corrió acercándose hacia su padre, emanando sus flamas purpuras, atacando con un combo de patadas y puñetazos; por la cual su padre estando de brazos cruzados las esquivaba con facilidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro: de izquierda a derecha- derecha a izquierda, —_ ¡Déjate golpearte!_ _—_gritaba por sus adentros, vio que su papá hizo un movimiento en falso y logro golpearle en el estómago, pero complico a un más las cosas ya que noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de su hijo.

— Así no puedes ganarle a un Kusanagi —le advirtió porque su hijo mantenía el golpe, este aprovecho para darle un codazo en la espalda, haciendo que Iori escupiera sangre con algo de saliva y cayó directamente al suelo. —Suficiente por hoy. —Insinúa al darle la espalda, —Te falta mucho para aprender, Iori.

El niño trataba de levantarse otra vez para continuar peleando, pero apenas logro quedarse de rodillas. —_Te necesito…—_se decía en su mente al observar con melancolía el cielo estrellado; vio como las nubes cubrían la luna y las estrellas, sentía que escondían sus heridas que se habían resaltado con la iluminación. Con su mano derecha se limpiaba la línea de sangre que corría por sus labios, sus ojos temblaban e mostraban como de apoco se cristalizaban, no quería llorar, extrañaba mucho a su madre, a su amiga.

Ahora estaba completamente solo, tenía que olvidarse de sus sentimientos para cumplir con su objetivo, acabar con el Clan Kusanagi. Olvidarse de aquellas dos personas especiales que lo acompañaron en su vida, la recordaba a ella pero no sabía su nombre: estaba buscando una forma de olvidar todo, reprimiendo, pero recordando las cosas que le hacía sufrir su padre, detestándolo profundamente a él, así mismo, a su desaparecida amiga y al Clan por la cual lo castigaban con entrenamientos forzados…Ahí encontró _el odio, la ira…_

"_Incluso…_

_Las lágrimas que derramé_

_Las cambie por la falsedad_

_Repito excusas…_

_Viviendo en tinieblas."_

Eran las nueve de la noche, la base Ikari Wariors, todavía permanecía en una zona de Japón, en la selva; las luciérnagas comenzaba a rodear un poco el ambiente de la selva, dándole un toque más agradable para el gusto de una niña de tan solo once años, quien estaba descansando junto con su padre adoptivo. —Eres una niña fuerte, Leona—le felicitaba el comandante sin ni siquiera mirarla.

— _¿Eh?_ _—_reacciono al escuchar la voz de su comandante, ella estuvo distraída admirando las estrellas. —Gracias. C-Comandante—agradeció mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

—Puedes decirme "Papá", Leona—musito al dirigirle la mirada, el también sonrío y apoyaba su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

Leona escondía su rubor, pues ha pasado tiempo en sentir una sensación cálida, como aliviada y aceptada, no se queja de los duros entrenamientos que fue sobre llevando a medida que va creciendo, sabe que debe aprender a defenderse y todo para su bien.

— ¿Recuerdas algo? —pregunto el comandante volviendo a ponerse serio. Ella inclino su cabeza, negando esa pregunta, aun no recuerda nada por lo que ocurrió en la aldea, vio como el suspiraba intranquilo, porque necesitaba información sobre la masacre, —De acuerdo, relájate. —Le calmaba al volver a acariciarle la cabeza, —Ya recordaras pronto.

Heidern se levantó del suelo, estaba un poco cansado por el duro entrenamiento que tuvieron en el día de hoy. — ¿Vienes Leona? —interrogo antes de darle la espalda.

— ¡Sí! —afirmo al seguirlo hasta entrar a la casa.

Estando en su habitación vio una estrella fugaz, se alegró al verlo; de alguna forma le hacía recordar a los fuegos artificiales que había visto en sus sueños pero, se sintió nostalgia, no sabe _el ¿por qué? _Tenía miedo, tras acordarse por las manchas de sangre que vio en la aldea. Inclino la cabeza, se abrazaba por sí misma. —Algún día recordare todo. — se percató al ver una visión de un niño. —_ ¿Quién era él? —_se preguntaba en su mente.

"_Este corazón teme._

_A la mañana que se encuentra. _

_Al final, de toda esta tristeza._

_Y solo va tiñéndose de azul."_

Ambos niños estando en diferentes lugares de Japón, extendían sus manos hacia aquel cielo nocturno, viendo también esa estrella fugaz; pidiendo un deseo…_Encontrar la felicidad._

—_Yo deseo…—al mismo tiempo. _

"_En este hermoso mundo, lleno de mentiras._

_Extiendo mi mano, al resplandor que va nublándose._

_Y miro hacia la luna…"_

Él debía cumplir el objetivo que le prometió a su padre, que hace unos días había fallecido. Tenía que destruir al Clan Kusanagi y el objetivo principal era Kyo.

Tuvo una novia, la cual falleció en un accidente. Lo único que le quedaba de ella, era su anillo de plata.

_**…**_

Ella fue entrenada para convertirse en un buen soldado, llevando como apodo _El soldado silencioso, _era elogiada por cumplir las misiones que le otorgaba su comandante.

En una de sus misiones, tuvo la rivalidad con un mercenario llamado Zeus, no sabía mucho sobre él, no sabía si era un enemigo o aliado; aunque si fuera así luchaba bien a su nivel, pues en uno de sus entrenamientos, ese mercenario se atrevió a robarle su primer y único beso. Desde entonces, su relación fue más como _amistad-amor _pero tuvo la desgracia de perderlo, muchos sospechaban de que fue Rugal o Mature, pero ella desconfiaba. Algo le decía que fue otra persona.

El único que sabía fue Zeus quien se llevó consigo ese secreto hasta la tumba. Leona siempre iba avistarlo, _¿Por qué? _Por ser su único amor.

"_La canción de falsedad, que dibuje aparece dormida…_

_Los confusos pensamientos, se vuelven borrosos._

_La ilusión encantada, se transforma en realidad._

_Los errores apilados me hunden, profundamente._

_Y este sufrimiento continúa, _

_Enlazando una cadena…"_

_Kof '96_

Solo había miradas desconocidas, él tenía que cumplir con su objetivo y ella tenía una misión que cumplir, reemplazando a su comandante. Obviamente, Leona Heidern fue la que a muchos le sorprendió su debut. Mature la conoce y la última vez que se encontró con ella, fue en aquella batalla.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba nada de lo que vivieron en sus vidas pasadas, por lo que en general, para ambos será un sueño más.

Goentz quería hacerle recordar a Leona, insinuando algunas cosas. Diciéndole de qué lado tenía que estar, todo estaba marcado en su destino.

Iori había acabado con las vidas de sus dos compañeras, Mature y Vice, quienes trataban de hacerlo entran en razón, cuando tuvo el disturbio de la sangre.

Entonces, Chizuru conoció a otra descendiente con la sangre Orochi, al parecer se dio cuenta de que pertenecía al avatar del agua. Además, tenía que equilibrar la relación entre el Clan Kusanagi y Yagami _(Yasakani)_, para que puedan trabajar en equipo.

_Kof '97_

Él no quería participar por temor a que vuelva otra vez, el disturbio de la sangre, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se enteró de que estaba inscripto en el nuevo torneo. —_ ¿Qué?_ _—_se percató al leer su nombre, pero estaba sin equipo. Aunque más tarde, se realizaría un equipo junto con Chizuru y Kyo.

Ella había recordado todo, hasta las cosas que le dijo su padre; cuando ocurrió la masacre en aquella aldea desconocida, intento suicidarse pero uno de sus compañeros, Ralf Jones, se preocupó para detenerla a tiempo, hasta le obsequio su paliacate, para volverse a sujetar su cabello azulado. Sin embargo, Leona se dio cuenta que pueden contar con ellos, con Ralf y Clark, en las buenas y en las malas.

"_El dolor interminable._

_Se aferra a mí._

_Eternamente, quiero…_

_Proteger, la efímera calidez._

_Así inmóvil, me quedo aferrado._

_El silencio, que aislado esta…"_

En adelante, cuando ella tenía misiones en Japón, solía cruzarse con ese extraño sujeto que lucho alguna vez en el torneo. Las miradas seguían siendo desconocidas, pero a la vez trataban de intimidar al otro, aunque en su defecto, no funcionaba; recuerda su nombre ya que el coronel lo nombraba estando irritado, tras recordar la forma en que se burlaba de cada equipo. —_Entonces, ese es Iori Yagami—_se dijo en su mente al mirarlo fríamente.

—Y tu ¿Qué miras? —interrogo de manera arrogante. Leona no respondía nada, pero si lo ignoraba para continuar con su misión, por esta vez. No quería distracción. —Que bocona eres—hablo con sarcasmo y se alejaba, pero el soldado se molestó un poco por lo que dijo.

—_Idiota es—_lo decía por sus adentros.

**_…_**

En las noches solitarias, se volvían a cruzar en un solo lugar. Las miradas intimidantes regresaban, pero tanto como el uno al otro: lo único que buscaban, era paz y tranquilidad, el pelirrojo estaba apoyado en un árbol y la joven estaba sentada en el césped, al mismo tiempo tuvieron una visión, viéndose ambos cuando eran niños…Iori se sorprendió por recordar una parte de su infancia. En el torneo se aprendió su nombre, aunque no sabía si en realidad era la misma niña, a quien protegió en su pasado; Leona se acordó de aquel niño, por sus flamas purpuras.

A pesar de haberse acordado de su pasado, ellos no hablaron, ni siquiera uno le fue a preguntar al otro. Quedaba el silencio en la noche de la luna creciente, uno de los dos tenían que animarse a hablar…

"_En la luna creciente._

_Trago mis palabras._

_Que parecen inútiles."_

El ambiente era incomodo, hasta que vieron una estrella fugaz pasar por el cielo estrellado. Los dos levantaban la vista al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como si con sus manos estaban atrapando aquel deseo que habían pedido en su niñez, uno era para recordar, otro era para volver…

—_Hay esperanza. —_hablo por sus adentros el pelirrojo que se asomaba hacia la peli azulada. Era difícil empezar una conversación con alguien a quien has olvidado completamente, por una simple razón. Apoyaba la palma de su mano en la cabeza de ella, sonrió de lado, por lo que su acompañante lo noto y desvió la mirada.

—Iori. —pronuncio su nombre con suspiro. También sonrió, sin decirle nada pero en sus miradas temblorosas se notaba la química que surgía.

"_Este corazón teme._

_A la mañana que se encuentra. _

_Al final, de toda esta tristeza._

_Y solo va tiñéndose de azul…_

_En este hermoso mundo, lleno de mentiras._

_Extiendo mi mano, al resplandor que va nublándose._

_Y miro hacia la luna…"_

Ambos entrelazaban sus manos, uniendo de apoco sus rostros; entendiéndose que habían pasado por una dura infancia que estará marcada en sus destinos, —_Ryuusei no Nozoma—_insinuaba Iori con una sonrisa que surgió de forma cálida. La peli azulada asintió con la cabeza, no pudo contenerse en abrazarlo con fuerza, porque sus deseos fueron cumplidos. Este correspondió el abrazo, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la joven; todavía tenían la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido, disfrutando otra vez el uno al otro: no le importaban si eran iguales, pero sabían lo que es la soledad y el sufrimiento por lo que pasaron.

El pelirrojo apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su acompañante, ella le acariciaba su cabello enredando sus dedos, otra sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, era esa sonrisa especial que solo los fríos conocen: la sonrisa de alivio, de felicidad expresado en una tierna manera.

—_Te extrañe—_insinuó este al cerrar sus ojos.

—Yo también te extrañe…—afirmaba la joven al levantar su vista a la luna creciente, luego volvió a dirigirla hacia el muchacho quien había quedado dormido, le dio un beso en su frente. —_Aishiteru—_le hablo en japonés.

_**F**__in__**-**_

* * *

_**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado mi songfic :3 n.n **_

_**Bueno, esto lo escribí porque como no pude subir un fic por el cumple de Leona, quería hacer algo para festejar tanto el cumple de Iori como el de ella, ejem…por ejemplo hacer posiblemente dos fanfics de esta pareja u otro songfic :D este es uno, xD por el mes de Iori jajaja falta que haga el otro jeje n.n Espero que les haya gustado… n.n**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
